fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
BA043
Synopsis ''Yazmyne's tough gym battle against the ninja Gym Leader, Janine continues and the sudden knockout of Yazmyne's Ivysaur by Koffing's Destiny Bod, leaves both trainers with three Pokemon each. Yazmyne calls on Spinarak next and Janine chooses Grimer's whose naturally defensive body trumps Spinarak, but is defeated by the massive Onix, whom Yazmyne calls next. Onix is defeated by Ariados, leaving Yazmyne with Butterfree to win her the battle. '' Summary Continuing from the previous episode, Yazmyne is surprised that her Ivysaur is knocked out after having defeated Koffing. Janine explains the effects of Destiny Bond, saying that since Energy Ball lowered Koffing's defenses no matter what kind of strategy she could have developed another Energy Ball would have knocked it out since Koffing also took damage from its battle with Staryu. As a result, she had Koffing use Destiny Bond to ensure Ivysaur be knocked out just as Koffing did. Janine says that when ninjas cannot accomplish their mission alive, they accomplish it while dying. Yazmyne and Janine recall their Pokemon, and Yazmyne asks why Janine wouldn't save Koffing for her final Pokemon since it had such an attack. Janine admits that going that route could have assured her a draw and she would not have to yeild Yazmyne a badge. However, before being a gym leader or an amazing Posion-Type ninja girl, she has her pride as a trainer, and she would not consider a "cheap trick" like Destiny Bond proof of her abilities. That said, Janine and Yazmyne send out their next Pokemon, Grimer and Spinarak. Yazmyne looks at the two Pokemon and groans along with Dante. Janine doubts Spinarak is strong enough to damage Grimer's naturally defensive body. Yazmyne tests this fact by having Spinarak blast Grimer with Night Shade. Janine is startled by the attack, citing Night Shade as "different" from most attacks because it inflicts damage based on how experienced the user is. Yazmyne points to Dante, saying that he's a Bug-Type fanatic and that he made sure she spent every day training Spinarak in some way, so several blasts from Night Shade will defeat even Grimer. Spinarak fires another Night Shade, but Grimer evades by shrinking in size with Minimize. Spinarak fires shots of Spider Web to restrict Grimer, but Grimer's decreased size makes it less effective than normal. Grimer attacks with Mud Bomb, and Spinarak scurries about the field with Agility to evade. Spinarak fires another Night Shade attack and Grimer suddenly disappears with Acid Armor. Night Shade doesn't hit and Yazmyne doesn't know where Grimer is. Janine asserts that her Grimer is a master of camouflage with Minimize to be discreet and Acid Armor to build defenses and hide from sight completely. Yazmyne tells Spinarak to be alert. Janine has Grimer attack with Mud Bomb. Spinarak is blasted but Yazmyne tells her to fire Night Shade in the direction the Mud Bombs came from. Spinarak lands a direct hit, which exposes Grimer. Spinarak follows with Poison Sting, but Grimer's defensive body absorbs the attacks, frustrating Yazmyne. She remains level-headed and orders Spinarak to trap Grimer further with Spider Web. However, Grimer's fluid body allows the webs to slide through him, which Janine asserts is perfect for avoiding any trap. Grimer attacks with more Mud Bomb attacks and Spinarak evades with the increased speed from Agility. Yazmyne is determined to win by speed but Grimer manages to release small explosions around the battlefield with his bombs to inhibit Spinarak's movement and blast him back. Yazmyne orders Night Shade, but the smoke leaves Spinarak unable to see. Also cornered, Spinarak is prey to Grimer's Mud Bomb, which finally knocks her out. As Dante undergoes his usual theatrics when a Bug-Type is knocked out, Yazmyne recalls Spinarak and sends Onix to the field, towering over Grimer. Spinarak's webs latch onto Onix, but he is not bothered by it because he is so big. The referee begins the battle, and Yazmyne orders Flash Cannon. Onix fires a massive blast of energy and Grimer dodges with Minimize and follows with Mud Bomb for a super-effective attack. Yazmyne points out that Onix is too big to evade attacks. Janine believes its time for a new attack and orders Grimer to hit Onix with Sludge Wave. Sludge Wave slobbers all of Onix in a purple ooze and Onix emerges form the attack shocked by poison. Yazmyne tells herself to think critically. After a brief moment, Yazmyne orders Sandstorm. Onix struggles through poison, but manages to whip a mighty sandstorm that Grimer cannot evade. Onix then fires a Flash Cannon, resulting in a massive dust explosion, which also destroys the remaining webs on the field. When the smoke clears, Grimer is shown unable to battle. Onix is happy to have won, but the poison gets to him. Janine recalls Grimer for her fourth Pokemon, Ariados. Dante becomes conflicted as he wants Yazmyne to win but he cannot stand the idea of advocating for a Bug-Type's defeat. Yazmyne gets comically frustrated, shouting at Dante to cheer for her. Yazmyne scans Ariados into her Pokedex because it will be the Pokemon her Spinarak evolves into. When the referee begins the battle and Onix takes an early lead by damaging Ariados with Sandstorm. Ariados struggles and slips through the storm and strikes Onix with Shadow Sneak. The attack disturbs Onix, stopping his attack. Ariados then pellets Onix with Hidden Power, which carries a blue hue for super-effective attacks. Janine says that her Ariados' Hidden Power is Water-Type, a perfect method to counter Rock-Types and Fire-Types. Onix fires a Flash Cannon, who blasts Ariados for a direct hit, but the Bug-Type survives. Feeling the damage from poison and the watery Hidden Power, Onix falls over, but he refuses to give up. Ariados prepares another Hidden Power, and Yazmyne urges Onix to burrow into the ground with Dig. Onix executes and he evades the Hidden Power. Ariados remains alert for when Onix is going to come up. Yazmyne orders Flash Cannon, but Onix is unresponsive. Yazmyne calls out to her Pokemon again but Onix is no where to be found. Yazmyne is given permission to recall Onix briefly and send him back out to see his status. When Onix is released, everyone sees that he is unable to battle, the damage from Hidden Power and poison having gotten to him. Yazmyne sternly looks to Dante, who bites his tongue from cheering on a Bug-Type. Yazmyne isn't upset by Onix's knockout and sends Butterfree to win her, her badge. Ariados attacks with Hidden Power, but Butterfree deflects them back onto Ariados with Gust. Ariados recovers from takes its own attack and hides in the shadows and plans to land a fast Shadow Sneak. Ariados lunches for Butterfree in a direct hit. Yazmyne tells Butterfree to quickly retaliate with Silver Wind, forcing Ariados back to the ground with a powerful attack. Ariados gets back up and fires globs of Toxic. Butterfree heatedly evades the globs and blankets Ariados with Stun Spore, paralyzing it. Butterfree whips Ariados with a subsequent Gust. Janine and Ariados are not ready to be defeated and Ariados fires more globs of Toxic. Butterfree remains luckily evasive and pressures Ariados with a super-effective Confusion, knocking it out. Both trainers are down to one Pokemon and Janine chooses her signature Pokemon, Venomoth. The final battle commences with Dante excited about another fierce brawl between Bug-Type Pokemon. Yazmyne orders Gust and Venomoth counters with an equally powerful Whirlwind. Janine doesn't want to draw out the battle any further and orders Venomoth to use Quiver Dance. Yazmyne doesn't know what that is and Dante describes it as the most beautiful Bug-Type technique, which Yazmyne thought was Silver Wind. Glowing orbs surround Venomoth as it illuminates and dances in the open sky. Yazmyne has Butterfree try to stop Venomoth with Gust, but Venomoth overpowers it and blows back Butterfree with Whilwind. Janine explains that speed, power, and defensive boosts of Quiver Dance, which leads little room for Butterfree's success. Venomoth lunges toward Butterfree with Poison Fang. Butterfree initially evades, but Venomoth turns right back around and bites Butterfree, the poisonous attack, causing a small explosion and forcing Butterfree toward the ground. Yazmyne is relieved Butterfree is not poisoned, but Janine tries to rectify that with another Poison Fang. Butterfree tries to block back Venomoth with Gust and while crescents strike Venomoth, but the Poison Moth Pokemon endures the attack and keeps attacking Butterfree. Butterfree narrowly dodges and Janine compliments Butterfree's speed. As a result, she orders Venomoth to use another Quiver Dance, gaining more defense, speed, and power. Butterfree's Gust proves too weak to repel Venomoth a second time and he is bitten with Poison Fang, but once again escapes poison. Venomoth then blasts Butterfree back with Whirlwind. Butterfree shows signs of weakening and Yazmyne realizes that she needs a new strategy to combat Venomoth. She thinks about battling as if this with a Contest battle and she is trying to lower her opponent's score. Yazmyne questions what about Venomoth she could exploit and comes up with an idea. Yazmyne orders Stun Spore, but Venomoth flies high to evade. Butterfree follows with Gust to blow the paralyzing spores onto Venomoth. Venomoth is immobilized and Butterfree lands a powerful Silver Wind. Venomoth stifles but recovers with Signal Beam. Butterfree dodges the rainbow-colored blast and blows back Venomoth with Gust. Venomoth regrains some of its speed with another Quiver Dance and manages to bite Butterfree with Poison Fang, finally poisoning him. Butterfree is shocked but uses a super-effective Confusionon his opponent, taking control of Venomoth and spinning it around before slamming it into the ground. Venomoth gets up and blows Butterfree into the air with Whirlwind. Yazmyne orders Silver Wind in kind, and Janine orders Venomoth to evade. Venomoth moves despite its paralysis, but Butterfree's white crescents strike Venomoth's right wing causing it to fly unevenly, unable to use its speed boost. Janine asserts that her Venomoth still has power and orders Venomoth to attack with Signal Beam. Yazmyne orders Confusion. Butterfree's eyes glow and he takes control of Silver Wind before redirecting it back onto Venomoth in an explosion. When the explosion clears, Venomoth is shown unable to battle. Butterfree is declared the winner and Yazmyne earns the Soul Badge. Major Events *Yazmyne defeats Janine and earns the Soul Badge Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Dante *Janine *Jared *Aliana *Referee Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Onix (Yazmyne's) *Koffing (Janine's) *Grimer (Janine's) *Ariados (Janine's) *Venomoth (Janine's) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Gym Battles Category:Battles Ablaze